Jang Hyuk
Perfil thumb|250px|Jang Hyuk *'Nombre:' 장혁 / Jang Hyuk (Jang Hyeok) *'Nombre real:' 정용준 / Jung Yong Joon (Jeong Yong Jun) *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Busan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 177cm *'Peso:' 63kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Agencia:' SidusHQ Dramas *Fated To Love You (MBC, 2014) *IRIS II (KBS2, 2013) *Tree with Deep Roots (SBS, 2011) *Midas (SBS, 2011) *Ai Shang Nu Zhu Bo (ZJSTV, 2010) *Chuno (KBS2, 2010) *Tazza (SBS, 2008) *Ryoukiteki na Kanojo (TBS, 2008) cameo *Robber (SBS, 2008) *Thank You (MBC, 2007) *Daemang (SBS, 2002) *Successful Story of a Bright Girl (SBS, 2002) *The Earth of Wang Reung (SBS, 2002) *Into the Sunlight (MBC, 1999) *School (KBS2,1999) *Love You and Love You (SBS, 1998) *Model (SBS, 1996) Programas de TV *Real Men (MBC, 2013) *Made in U (JTBC, 2012) *Secret Asian (FashionN, 2011) *Home Run King (MBC SPORTS+, 2010) Películas *Thorn (2014) *The Flu (2013) *The Client (2011) *Maybe/Rabbit and Lizard (2009) *Five Senses of Eros (2009) *Penthouse Elephant (2008) *Dance of the Dragon (2007) *Beastie Boys (2007) *S-Diary (2004) *Windstruck (2004) *Please Teach Me English (2003) *Public Toilet (2002) *Jungle Juice (2002) *Volcano High (2001) Anuncios *'2013:' Nong Shim, Shinramyun Black *'2013:' Hyundai Autocom Dabonda *'2013:' OB Golden Lager *'2013:' Schick Razor *'2013:' Westwood *'2012:' Good Downloader Campaign *'2012:' Paul Major *'2011:' Reebok *'2011:' Daesung Celtic S-Line condensing *'2011:' Gc Watch *'2011:' Nong Shim, Shinramyun Black *'2010:' Eider *'2010:' Bohae Bokbunjaju *'2010:' PowerAde *'2010:' Chicken Mania Videos Musicales *Kim Young Jin - Where is Love (2008) *ELVA - Impulse (2008) *TJ Project -Days, Months, and Love (2007) *G.O.D- Dear My Mother (1999) *Lee Seung Hwan - 애원 (1997) Premios *'2011 SBS Drama Awards: '''Top Premio a la Excelencia por Producción Especial, Actor *'2010 KBS Drama Awards': Mejor Pareja junto a Lee Da Hae (Chuno) *'2010 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Daesang (por Chuno) *'2010 Korean Visual Arts Festival:' Premio al mejor estilo *'2007 Asia Model Festival:' BBF Premio a la estrella más popular *'2007 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio de oro a la actuación por Thank You *'2002 SBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor (por Daemang y Successful Story of a Bright Girl) *'2002 SBS Drama Awards:' 10 Grandes Estrellas *'2000 SBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor Nuevo *'2000 SBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor Curiosidades *'Educación:' Jamjeon Elementary School **Aju Middle School **Sajik High School **Seoul Institute of the Arts *'Especialidades: Gimnasia, Taekwondo, natación *'''Aficiones: Escribir, ver películas *Cuando era niño, Jang Hyuk pasó la mayor parte de su vida en su lugar de nacimiento Busan, antes de debutar en el drama de SBS Model en 1997. *En el 2004 intentó evitar el servicio militar obligatorio al lado de otros dos compañeros actores Song Seung Hun y Han Jae Suk pero fueron atrapados dentro de las críticas de su público. *Trabajó en la película de Singapur Dance of the Dragon al lado de de la actriz Fann Wong y la estrella de Hollywood Jason Scott Lee *El 2 de junio de 2008, Jang se casó con su novia desde hace mucho tiempo Kim Yeo Jin. La pareja ha estado junta desde 2002, ella era su instructor de Pilates y tienen dos hijos nacidos en el 2008 y 2009. *Jang ha practicado Jeet Kune Do desde hace más de 10 años y es un ex atleta de Taekwondo profesional. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Jang Hyuk.jpg Jang Hyuk2.jpg Jang Hyuk3.jpg Jang Hyuk4.jpg Jang Hyuk5.jpg Jang Hyuk6.jpg Jang Hyuk7.jpg Jang Hyuk9.JPG Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante